dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Pliosaurus
Pliosaurus= Pliosaurus (PLY-oh-SOAR-uhs) (more-lizard), commonly nicknamed as the Plio, is a marine reptile that lived during the Late Jurassic period about 155.7-147 MYA in the oceans surrounding South America and Europe. It reached large sizes exceeding 11 meters, or around 40 feet, in length and is characterized by a large head in proportion to its body. The fossil remains of a huge Pliosaurus dubbed “Predator X” has been suggested that it had nearly the bite force of the Tyrannosaurus or even stronger. However, in the game, it has a stronger bite than Tyrannosaurus Rex. It has the second-highest attack of all of the fully-aquatic creatures in the game. It is strong enough to be capable of killing the Mosasaurus and possibly live if the bleed does not kill it. Now with the addition of the Carcharocles Megalodon, the Pliosaurus is one of the counters to the monstrous shark. But players should beware of the Fossil C.Mega for it has a larger range and a somewhat smaller hotbox than the original. Appearance It is entirely light blue with small black eyes, a short tail equipped with a tail fluke, two pairs of fins and a long snout with interlocking teeth. Trivia * Around the update, Pliosaurus was buffed, and has become stronger than Mosasaurus with 300, making it something that should never be messed with, even if you are a Megavore. |-|Classic Pliosaurus= Information The classic model of the Pliosaurus, also being one of the oldest playable aquatic creatures. The creature arriving before Oxygen and Moistness was implemented, so players often crawled on land as Pliosaurus as they moved to and from relatively featureless rivers at the time. Appearance It is bright cyan, with a white underbelly and small black eyes. It looks nothing like the remodel for the Pliosaurus. It looks more alike to the classic model for the Mosasaurus. |-|Jaws of the Jurassic= Information It is bigger than its original, but also much weaker. It loses -20 in strength, -150 in health, but gains a small speed buff of +3. If you play as this on the winter/classic/main maps it has the same stats of normal plio but with half the hunger, no oxygen and no water bar. It’s common to see ground exploiters using this dino because of its strength and ability to grab dinos that normal plio can‘t. Appearance The Jaws of the Jurassic Is a dark gray color, with a white underbelly stretching to Its jaw and tail, It has a shark-like fin on Its back, and has black colored gills on Its neck, It also has red eyes, and the inside of Its mouth Is red. It is one of the handful of skins with stat changes. Trivia * This skin has the sounds of Onchopristis and the sharks. * The Jaws of the Jurassic lacks simple animations. |-|Twilight Pliosaurus= Information The Twilight Pliosaurus is a skin for the Pliosaurus that was only available through the Galactic Egg. This skin is part of the Galactic Egg Collection. Appearance The Twilight Pliosaurus is blue from the tail as it fades to black to the front of the mouth, except for its fins which are blue from the tip. Like all Galactic Skins, it has stars and constellations around its body. Its tip of the upper mouth and inside glow bright yellow. It has completely black teeth matching its face. It has a constellation on its forehead and yellow eyes. It is one of the more simple designs of the Galactic Skins. Despite this, it still gives the player a menacing look. Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Plesiosaur Category:Pliosaurids Category:Remodel coming soon